cartoonexplorerfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris
Chris is the island's news man for cartoon explorer news and has a great sense of humour; the word boring does not exist to him. For being a news man he is a huge party animal at every party Chris will have a tie for that party. Every summer Chris hosts a conga for everyone. Even though he lives in a life of luxury he prefers to be quite casual.He is great friends with Ricky and Clive.Most news men are very boring but oh no not Chris,in fact he's one of most bubbly characters on the island.After he dose cartoon explorer news he loves to go to the kebab shop and loves to do congas in the summer.so every one can get involved in it soon.you'll love his jokes and clothes for they are so bright you will need sun glasses and chris loves orange it is his favourite colour that's why he loves orange and yellow ties and he's full of surprises. especially after cartoon explorer news were you might have a shock!!! He's loves to go and watch hockey matches in cartoon explorer and is quite good himself but can't play since he's to busy. Even though you can't get to the studio where Chris does cartoon explorer news (except in mission 2).In his music video its not just the news studio its also where all other performances take place and just in case you were wondering I own the studio. Chris actually owns the studio. On some special events Chris would host the programe out of the studio like christmas,olympics and halloween. One of his hobbies is to tell the most funny jokes,he actually has 24 joke books. Most of head lines on the cartoon explorer news Chris would actually writes them himself,so he's not just a news man he's also a reporter. If there is one thing Chris loves when he comes home from work is a nice comfy chair and a good sports match on TV. In his house Chris has a whole pile of trophies and awards for comedy and a lot of other things,but most of them are for comedy. Chris does not like the director because sometimes he is cross with Chris. For example, the time when Chris exploded a microphone in the studio and when he invited all the musicians and the DJs to come round for a music party. He's got a parrot called bob (full name billy bob buck tooth junior) who loves his golden cage that has a slide in it leading to a pool. Chris really dosen't doctor wanted,because once he pretended to be nominee for mayor, in one of the missions and ruined his chance of reporting the whole thing. Chris is a witty news man,but what does he have to say about his friends? Clive "Yes we're very good friends" Steve "Oh yes we've meet a number of times" Ricky "Yep I've known him for years now!" Gallery Chris Gallery6.jpg|Chris with his pet parrot Bob Chris Gallery5.jpg|Chris reporting out live Chris Gallery4.jpg|Chris and his best friends Ricky and Clive Chris Gallery3.jpg|Chris reporting in the studio Chris Gallery2.jpg|Chris doing a move in his party suit Chris Gallery1.jpg|Chris doing another move in his party suit Chris Photo Gallery.jpg|Chris doing a wrap Chris Category:Chris Category:Cartoon Explorer News Category:Bob